Una luz para el mundo
by depredador scar
Summary: Dos, vidas nacen el mismo día, ellos no se conocen y son de distintas especies, pero sus destinos ya estan unidos, y ambos traerán un gran cambio.


**Hola amigos de fanfiction hoy les traigo una nueva historia **

**Bueno esta seria mi primera historia incursionando en el mundo de world of warcraft mists of pandaria. Me gusto tanto el juego que decidí hacer esto.**

El nacimiento de un héroe.

El atardecer en la gran isla errante se cernía sobre todos, los campesinos guardaban sus herramientas, y los comerciantes guardan sus artículos de comercio, sin embargo en el templo de los elementos, los guerreros, y monjes de Pandaria disfrutaban de una pequeña fiesta. La primera, hija de Juro, el valiente, y Namiko había nacido ayer, y como era la hija de un gran héroe, del templo, la fiesta no se hacia esperar. El ambiente era muy alegre, todos se acercaban para, mostrar sus respetos al matrimonio, que estaba sentado debajo de un durazno. Juro, era un panda fuerte, e imponente, estaba detrás de su esposa, como si fuera su guarda espaldas, pero ella estaba despreocupada, sentada sobre la banca, de jade, con su hija, envuelta en sabanas. Una panda, no muy anciana pero si con algunos indicios de edad, se acercó a Namiko y le entrego, un par de sujetadores para el cabello en forma de palillos chinos.

_Sera, una niña muy, hermosa Namiko_. Ella froto la mejilla de la pequeña. _Pero, no tendrá muchos pretendientes con, un padre como tu Juro_. El solo bufo en respuesta, y Namiko contuvo, su risa.

_Muchas gracias gran maestra, Link_. Ella siempre admiro a la maestra, ella era la primera gran maestra de la historia. _Pero, dígame ¿Dónde esta, su esposo?¿Donde esta, el maestro Shang?_. Juro, tomo interés en la pregunta.

_El, esta allá arriba_. Ella señalo la parte mas alta del, templo. _A estado muy raro todo, el día, pero no se preocupen lo traeré_. Antes de que pudiera irse ella recordó, algo. _Casi, se me olvida ¿como se llama?_.

Namiko, miro a su hija, y luego sin dejar de verla le dijo.

_Aysa_. Había un tono tan maternal en la forma, en que lo pronuncio.

_La canción eterna… es un hermoso nombre_. Antes de que Namiko levantara su cabeza ella ya se había ido.

En la sima del templo, el maestro Shang estaba sentado frente a una estatua de un gran panda, donde los cuatro espíritus jugaban, y reían. El maestro fumaba su pipa, mientras una mirada extraña, se posaba en sus ojos.

_¿Por que no estas, allá abajo?_. Su esposa de pronto apareció.

El, se levantó y tras besarla tiernamente en la frente, el le comento.

_E tenido,… una rara sensación todo el dia y no puedo, descifrarla_.

_Entonces no, debe ser algo malo_. Ella trato de reconfortar, a su esposo. _Vamos a la fiesta_.

Cuando la pareja, estaba por encaminarse, hacia la fiesta un panda llego muy agitado.

_¡Gran maestro!¡Gran maestro!_.

_¿Que pasa?_.

_Los restos de un naufragio han aparecido, en la playa este_.

La pareja se miró impactados, y luego se dirigieron a la playa. La playa este, era uno de los pocos lugares, donde si se quería pasar un día agradable se podría hacerlo, pero lamentablemente este día no, seria agradable. Los chamanes, y los monjes junto a la esposa del maestro, se encargaban de buscar, en los restos, mas abundantes, pero el maestro buscaba en las partes mas alejadas. El maestro de pronto diviso, la mitad de un bote salvavidas, el lo levanto y quedo impactado, por la escena. Una mujer blanca, y de una larga cabellera negra asta la cintura, tenia entre sus brazos, a un niño recién nacido envuelto en una cobija.

_Por el gran dragón_. El exclamo. _¡Link, Link!_. El llamo a su esposa, pero para su sorpresa la mujer reacciono, lamentablemente era obvio que estaba recorriendo el ultimo, tramo de su vida.

_Panda,… por… favor cuídalo_. Ella se quito una cadena, con un medallón de oro, se lo puso y débilmente extendió al niño, para que el maestro lo tomara. El todavía estaba impactado, pero lo agarro.

Link, y los demás pudieron llegar a tiempo para escuchar la petición.

_Por… favor_. Ella le rogo.

Link, puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo, y luego de verla asintió. Como si la mujer, hubiera esperado a ver esto, ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos. El cuerpo de la mujer de pronto empezó a desaparecer uniéndose, a la naturaleza.

_Link, ¿Qué me puedes decir de, el_. El paso al niño.

Ella lo sostuvo, puso su mano arriba, y un brillo verde apareció entre su mano, y el niño. _Al parecer, nació… ayer, tiene una capacidad de Chakra… increíble, muy grande para ser de un niño, pero…_.El rostro del maestro se lleno de miedo. _Su fuerza de vida, se esta yendo, poco a poco_.

Todos miraron al maestro, esperando una orden.

_Ya se, llevémoslo al estanque del templo_. El volvió a tomarlo y empezaron a correr al templo.

Cuando llegaron los seguían otros cinco guerreros, que serraron las puertas y la habitación se hubiera quedado a oscuras, pero el estanque emanaba un brillo azul. Link se arrodillo enfrente del estanque, con el niño, viendo a los 4 espíritus elementales tímidamente escondidos en la estatua, pero con curiosidad por el pequeño.

_¿Funcionara?_. El maestro le pregunto.

_Debe obtener, el favor de los cuatro espíritus, la aprobación de la isla, pero sobretodo la bendición de la gran diosa dragona Shun-gui, pero,… amor esta,… muy débil_.

Ella deposito al niño en el medio del estanque, y se alejo. Los cuatro espíritus rodearon al niño ablando, y susurrando, asta que apareció un quinto espíritu formado de  
electricidad.

_Raiton_. Link susurro.

_El quinto espíritu de la naturaleza_. El maestro era el mas sorprendido. _No, lo había visto en décadas_.

Los cinco espíritus levantaron sus manos, y un brillo azul segador lleno la sala. Cuando el brillo se apago, todos los faroles, se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron. Cuando la pareja volvió a abrir los ojos encontraron al niño despierto, con las cobijas en la cintura, sonriendo y con los brazos extendidos hacia la panda. La pareja se enterneció con la visión, y la maestra lo acurruco en su pecho, sorprendentemente el niño se sintió muy cómodo con el pelaje y el maestro le hizo cosquillas en el vientre, pero el bebe agarro el dedo del maestro, y Shang se rio, curiosamente de forma paternal. El y su esposa, se miraron.

_¿Te gustaría…?_. El no tenia que terminar, ella ya conocía la pregunta.

_Claro, ¿Por qué no?_.

La media noche, no tardo en cernirse, y los cinco maestros, entre ellos Shang, estaban reunidos, en el patio de entrenamiento, para decidir el futuro del niño.

_El niño, sin dudas es fuerte, si pudo obtener la bendición de nuestra gran madre_. Uno de los maestros hablo.

_Según el maestro Shang, el tiene las cinco marcas elementales en su cuerpo,… en sus hombros, las marcas de aire, y tierra, en su nuca, y en medio de sus omoplatos las de fuego, y agua, y en el centro del esternón, la del trueno_. Otro también hablo.

_Hay que decidir, como entrenaremos a alguien, que puede usar las cinco fuerzas elementos, y sus derivados_. Otro también hablo.

_Creo que lo mas importante, ahora es destinarle una familia que no le importe su especie, y que pueda darle amor_. El maestro mas anciano dijo.

_De, eso me encargo, yo_. El maestro Shang proclamo mientras se paraba. _Mi esposa, y yo hemos decidido adoptarlo y criarlo como si fuera nuestro_.

Los maestros se miraron sorprendidos, esta era una sorpresa, muy grande. _Bien, bien, bien entonces solo queda felicitarte, y preguntarte Shang ¿como se llamara el pequeño?_. El maestro mas anciano volvió a hablar.

_Ella ya a elegido, un hermoso nombre_.

-  
En el templo.

Link y Namiko estaban sentadas en sofás en un salón circular, iluminados por las antorchas con sus respectivos hijos sentados en sus rodillas. Ellas miraban a sus hijos jugar, los niños extendieron sus brazos, y chocaron sus palmas.

_Serán, amigos_. Namiko dijo.

Los niños seguían con las palmas unidas, y de pronto se miraron como si entendieran algo. Link, paso la mano por el pelo negro de su nuevo hijo.

_Mi pequeño,… Kenshi_. Ella le beso le cabeza.

* * *

Honestamente, este OC me gustaría hacerlo físicamente lo mas parecido que se pueda a Madara del manga Naruto, pero solo físicamente en lo que respecta al corazón eso saldrá de mi cuenta.

Por otro lado también aprovechare que la cultura de la isla sea japonesa... voy a copiar un par de cosas del manga naruto como los nombres de técnicas esto me sirve ya que al estar escritas en japones le da un toque mejor.

Bueno si les gusta Like y Comentar


End file.
